Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck
TheSoulofMelemele= This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring, Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob Squarepants, and Scrooge McDuck from Duck Tales. Description These two are known for their greed and huge amounts of money, but which of these two cartoon rivals is superior? Interlude Soul: The sin of greed is one of the most deadly of the seven deadly sins, wanting everything for themselves. And the object that is most connected with greed is money. Sun: And these two iconic cartoon characters definitely fit the bill of greed, both figuratively and literally, as their love for money is only rivaled by each other. Mr. Krabs, owner and founder of the Krusty Krab. Soul: And Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. KrabsScroogeFakeTNv2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele V2 KrabsScroogeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge.jpg|Hipper Krabs vs Scrooge.png|Gogeta46power Mr Krabs vs Scrooge Mcduck.png|LeTotalMemer Krabs_VS_Scrooge.png|LeTotalMemer V2 Sun: He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon Death Battle. Mr. Krabs scams himself into Death Battle Soul: In the underwater town of Bikini Bottom..? No I am not doing this... Sun: There is a Sponge named SpongeBob Squarepants. He works as a fry-chef for the restaurant, the Krusty Krab and it's owner, Eugene Harold Krabs. Soul: Known as Mr. Krabs by almost everyone, Mr. Krabs is known to be extremely greedy and stingy with his money, and is obsessed with money he will do what ever it takes to acquire it, he was even like this as a kid. Sun: Well when you live in poverty, of course you want to get as much money as possible. In a quest to make money, he first met his arch enemy Plankton, who at the time was also in poverty. The two worked together to team up and make the ultimate burger to get the respect they missed in their lives, and money, lots and lots of money. Soul: They tested the burger on a Krabs family friend, Old Man Jenkins, who ate the burger and than was knocked out by it's taste. The two fought over the recipe and each got a piece that would be important in their fast food lives. Sun: While it may seem like Mr. Krabs is just a cheating stingy restaurant owner, which is mostly true, he can still fight. He has been a pirate for most of his life, giving him experience on the seas, dealing with hardships and fighting over money. Soul: His primary weapons are his claws, his... BIG... MEATY... CLAWS!!! Sun: His claws are not just for attracting mates ya know. He can use them in combat. His own cooking is so bad he can give food poisoning to anyone who eats it... Wait is this all he has?! Soul: Well, only until the most recent SpongeBob movie where when he writes down what he wants in a story book, he gets to turn into his superhero alter ego, Sir Pinch-a-Lot a robotic Crab with retractable rocket claws. Sun: Wow that is barely anything... Soul: His toon force allows him to regenerate from anything that isn't lethal, his shell is durable enough to take a punch from SpongeBob, and he can survive and explosion that can destroy a building. And also he has fought multiple zombies and skeletons for about a full night. He also scales to Sandy who was able to get from the Moon to Saturn in about 10 seconds... Sun: Are you sure you aren't wanking him? Soul: I have no idea to be honest. Sun: Well for his weaknesses well money. If he is too focused on money he really will loose focus. Soul: Well growing up with SpongeBob, I am sad to say, I really overestimated him. Mr. Krabs: "Doesn't matter? It's money that makes the world go round, boy! It’s money that keeps your pants square! It’s money that keeps Squidward in frilly soap! It’s money that paid for all them renovations we did!" Scrooge McDuck dives into Death Battle (Special thanks to McGasher for his bio on Scrooge) Soul: Scrooge McDuck is known for being one of the richest icons in cartoons, but before he could gain his immense wealth, he started out in poverty... Sun: At the age of 10, Scrooge was already working his butt off as a shoe shiner to be able to help pay for his family's food and shelter. And when he shined his first show, he got his first dime... Which was useless at first because it was an American Dime, and he lived in Scotland at the time. Soul: So he would never be tricked again he decided he would have to be the toughest of the tough, and the sharpest of the sharp to be able to gain a living. And three years later he decided to go to America to work as a river boater until the Klondike Gold Rush started... Sun: He found a golden goose egg when mining, and out of jealousy most of the other miners kidnapped him and stole the egg and constantly made fun of him for it, only for all those miners to later loose their lives once they started poking fun at Scrooge's family. Soul: At some unknown time later in his life his younger sisters moved to America and brought their family with them, including the now young but soon to be infamous, Donald Duck. Sun: His family later, disgusted with his newfound greed ditched him and let his money and greed grow. Until one Christmas, Scrooge got so lonely he called up Donald and invited him over, and Donald than brought his nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Louie. After this event sometime, Donald was drafted into the Navy and he left the three in the care of Scrooge, an encounter which would spawn tales of daring do-bads and good-luck tales. Soul: Being the richest duck in the world helps when you seek to go on multiple treasure hunts, so Scrooge has equipped his arsenal with multiple things, such as his infamous cane which he really doesn't need for walking but instead uses it like a Pogo-Stick an bounce on an enemy. He also modified it to shoot lasers and turn into a jet pack for his secret identity of the Masked Mallard. Sun: In his top hat he hides an automatic mallet for when someone tries to pull a surprise attack on him. He also has a Bowie Knife which can be used both as a weapon and a tool. He also has some swordsman ships, shown as for when he used the Sword of the McDuck clan to chase robbers out of the McDuck clan castle, he still uses that same sword today. Soul: He also has multiple objects used for mining like a pickax, and a shov- Sun: Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight confirmed... Soul: WILL YOU STOP EGGING ME ON ABOUT THAT! Sun: Scrooge also has two winter mittens, with a 20 pound gold nugget hidden in each one, which he uses like boxing gloves. Scrooge is also famous for another weapon of choice, his marksmanship. He normally always carries the Arquebus, a gun that can shoot many special kind of bullets! Soul: Well, his bullets are kind of like Green Arrow's trick arrows, in where he has many different kind but most notable other than just normal bullets are salt bullets, which are literally made of salt, and garlic scented bullets for when fighting witches, because witches in Disney hate the smell or garlic. Sun: Scrooge also has many different signature attacks with the most notable being the Yella-Belly Waltz, where he rapid fire's at an opponent's feet. And the mark of $crooge McDuck, where he parodies Zorro and uses his sword to leave a mark on his enemy in the shape of a dollar sign. Soul: While all these are notable, none are as note able as the McDuck's family skill, their berserk state. Scrooge, being a McDuck, inherited this and can be easily triggered if his family is insulted or in danger in some way. This severely gives a massive boost in all of Scrooge's already impressive feats and makes him merciless and blood-lusted to anyone who can pose a threat to his family's safety. Sun: Scrooge has some extremely impressive feats, well, there are to many to explain! Soul: For a safe bet so we don't miss anything, I would recommenced checking out this Death Battle bio by McGasher on DeviantArt, heck credit to him, without this bio, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have with this writing. Sun: Despite his old age, you should never underestimate the terror that is, Scrooge McDuck... Scrooge: "Be careful, bub! I'm Scrooge McDuck, and, if I don't like what you say, I'll buy this whole city and fire you!" Death Battle Pre-Battle Soul: Alright the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all... Sun: Its time... For a GREED BATTLE!!! '---Above Water---In' the Middle of the Ocean---Dawn--- The Duck family has just finished a big expedition, after searching far for more treasure Scrooge McDuck and his nephews have just found about 50 Million Dollar’s worth of old Pirate’s Gold. As the four are riding on a boat home, they all are chatting about that adventure. Huey: Uncle Scrooge, how much of the treasure are we going to get! Dewy: Yeah! How much! Scrooge: Well, all right, since I am feeling generous, you each get fi… Louie: Five Million Dollars worth of it?! Scrooge: Let me finish, Fifteen Dollars worth of it… Each… Donald: On-ONLY FIFTEEN DOLLARS! Huey, Dewy, and Louie: ONLY THAT MUCH!!! As the younger generations of the Duck family starts to complain over the stinginess of their uncle, they didn’t notice that they were rocking the boat as the chest containing the treasure fell into the ocean below, only for Scrooge to jump into the ocean after it. As Scrooge was swimming after the chest he lost sight of it, and found an underwater town, the town of Bikini Bottom. As he found his treasure he found he could breathe, and he noticed someone got to .his treasure before him. ??? : MONEY, GOLD, CHA CHING! Scrooge: Hands of that is my treasure, I worked hard to get it and I would like it back! ???: Finders keepers, losers weepers is the rule at the Krusty Krab. So this treasure is MINE now! Scrooge: Well you frustrating crustation, I will get my treasure back even if it means I am having seafood tonight. ???: It’s Krabs, and these claws aren’t just for attracting mates… Scrooge takes out his cane and gets in a combat stance while Mr. Krabs readies his claws and also gets in a combat stance as the two prepare to battle. FIGHT Scrooge dashes over to Krabs and whacks him around with his cane multiple times knocking Krabs into the wall of a nearby building. Scrooge than dashes towards the stingy fast food restraint owner with his cane at the ready only for Eugene to grab it make Scrooge punch him multiple times into the wall and throw him and his cane right throw the glass wall of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Ark Ark Ark! At this rate not only do I get yer treasure, but you’ll have to pay me for property damage! Scrooge: Well I ain’t done yet. Scrooge grabs out a classic musket and shoots multiple fast shots at Krabs’ feet who keeps jumping and moving his tiny feet to avoid the musket balls. Scrooge: They don’t call me the King of Klondike for nothing! Krabs than grabs the musket and bends it, forcing the musket to back fire and spray gunpowder in Scrooge’s face. Krabs: You lose your weapons… Krabs grabs out a piece of paper and writes in it and transforms into his superhero alter ego, Sir Pinch-a-Lot. Krabs: And I get mine… argg! Krabs fires his retractable Rocket claws at Scrooge, one of the pinning him against the counter of the Krusty Krab, and the other constantly striking at Scrooge’s chest, making him bleed quite heavily. Krabs then grabs each of Scrooge’s arms and holds him in front of him. Krabs: Well before I get me treasure, I am going to get every single penny off you because you won’t need anything in the afterlife… Krabs shakes Scrooge around making his wallet fly out of his coat. As Krabs is searching through the wallet for money he throws out a picture of Scrooge and his family like it is trash, not caring about anything but the dollars. Seeing Krabs throw away that picture of his family like it is trash angers Scrooge to the point where out of pure rage he moves his heavily injured body with enough force to break open Krabs’ robotic claw. Scrooge: I will not have anyone disrespect me or my family like that! Scrooge grabs his cane and pounds on Krabs’ Sir Pinch-a-Lot body until it is all dented and compacted. Scrooge than moves to the paper which he rips to shreds, forcing Krabs back into his normal self as. Krabs than toon force regenerates back to normal as Krabs turns around and grabs the treasure and starts to run. Krabs: CHA-CHING! CHA-CHING! Scrooge: Oh, no you don’t! Scrooge than grabs his sword and catches up to Krabs, pokes him in the rear with his sword forcing him to jump away. With Krabs no longer holding on to the treasure Scrooge slashes his sword so quickly in many ways, Krabs splits into many pieces and as he is split apart a $ sign is seen through the spaces and blood between him. Scrooge has finished this, with the mark of $crooge McDuck. Now with Krabs dead, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Pearl all go towards the dead pieces of Eugene Harold Krabs and start to mourn him as Scrooge swims upwards back into the boat with his treasure now safe from anyone who would want it. K.O! Scrooge is seen swimming in his gold while SpongeBob and company put up a solid gold statue of Mr. Krabs up in the memory of their old friend. Results Soul: Well, I guess that this goes for sure that wank doesn’t always guarantee a winner. Sun: Even with some wank scaling, Scrooge takes every category. There is really nothing Krabs has that Scrooge can’t do or beat. Soul: The SpongeBob universe is extremely inconsistent, not to mention that Mr. Krabs only has too feats and doesn’t really scale to anything good, even though we did scale Krabs to the MFTL feat Sandy has, that is most likely a outlier, due to Sandy only doing that once and never again. Sun: Scrooge is able to survive his own traps in the money bin, swim in solid gold coins, runs from Duckberg to the North Pole in 2 seconds on a regular basis, and can break solid steel without any strain, and throw a grand piano out a building causing a giant hole in the building. Not to mention if we make the two the sizes they would realistically be, Scrooge is massively taller than Krabs. To make matters worse for Krabs, SpongeBob shrunk all of Bikini Bottom and everyone in it, and they never made it back to normal size. Soul: Krabs’ best shot at winning this was Sir Pinch-a-Lot, but even so, Scrooge has fought many robots like that in Ducktales Remastered. Meaning that all Krabs could do is delay the end. Sun: Other than not feeling it, Mr. Krabs just ran out of… Duck…. Soul: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. ScroogeMcDuckWins.PNG |-|Gogeta46power= Who Will Win? Scrooge Krabs Draw Better? Ducktales Early SpongeBob Same Description What if! Death Battle. SpongeBob Squarepants vs Ducktales. Which one of these greedy old farts will take it in a fight to the death. This is Gogeta46power's 8th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Money, it is something all people desire, whether it is to improve your life or for fun, it is something people like. Flowey: Unless you are a money grubbing asshole and can't keep their hands off it. Gogeta: Like Scrooge McDuck, the richest water fowl you will ever see. Flowey: And Eugene Krabs, the richest crustacean you will ever see. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck Gogeta: When you think of rich people in the world, you would normally think of Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, or Donald Trump, they are tops right, can't get any richer. Flowey: HAHAHAHAHA! NO a little water Fowl named Scrooge is the FAR HIGHER than them combined, easily getting a Net Worth of 300 quadrillion dollars. Gogeta: 300 QUADRILLION, Jesus Christ, and you wonder why Disney is so odd, its ducks are extremely rich, anyway, before he became the richest man he was just a simple little fowl, living in Glascow Scotland. Flowey: And believe this, he was part of a... POOR FAMILY, for a rich guy, he is pretty damn poor, well on his tenth birthday he was taken to the now broken Old McDuck clan castle. Gogeta: He was inspired, and wanted to make money, so the next day he got a job as a shoe shiner but he got ripped off, he was in Scotland, and he got an American dime. Flowey: After that he knew one thing, he had to be and I quote "tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties" Gogeta: So he left for America to live the dream of having a lot of money, and considering how much money he has right now, I think he succeeded in that regard. Flowey: But he had one problem, he cared a little too much about his money stack, and did not think of the more important things, like family and such...(I better be paid good money for this) Gogeta: Yeah, until he met his three young nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie and them three thought him that there is more to life than just money, and he actually care for them, taking them on his adventures and such. Flowey: BTW those adventures, yeah he got rich from them, that is where his wealth came from by the way. Gogeta: Going on said advetures he must be ready for anything, so he arms himself with weapons, like 2 Colt pistols that he can gun down his enemies with. Flowey: Not just that he has more firearms than that, like a rifle and a shotgun. If you did not know he is a fucking good shot with his firearms. Gogeta: But he has weird firearms, his most deadly being the Burglar Stunner a blaster that should do FAR MORE than just stun people, it can shoot straight through steel titanium. Flowey: But his oddest weapons are two really odd ones, the Nuetra-Friction and the Anti-Intertia rays which do two similar things but are both equally as useful. Gogeta: The Nuetra-Friction is the more simple of the two, it gets rid of friction for his enemy, which lets them slip and slide without stop, basically meaning they can't do ANYTHING. Flowey: The Anti-Inertia Ray gets rid of ones Inertia, meaning impact is kind of impossible, it can even stop a cannonball, so it does NO damage, but it does not affect gravity. Gogeta: Those guns are very nice, and really good in combat, but he has an assortment of cards that he can use to spawn attacks in from out of nowhere. Flowey: Indeed, like the Boing, a spring that is made for defense, and the Oompfh! A boxing glove comes from the sky and crushes whoever is below the glove. Gogeta: But my personal favorite is the Big Bertha, a spawnable cannon that blows up anything it touches, not literally, figuratively. Flowey: He has more than just range, like swords, he is an exceptionally skilled actually, he was trained by Buffalo Bill in.... Injun style... ok I'm done. Gogeta: After than mistake, he has a knife for those extra special moments he wants to throw at his opponents, but look, Scrooge is a beast in combat. Flowey: He is strong enough to pull pillars of the ground to destroy a building, when the man being a dick to him of course and talked about his dead mother... that guy is fucked. Gogeta: So it is you in A LOT of timelines... HAHAHA! Flowey: Oh fuck off, he is fast enough to run from Duckberg to the North Pole in 5 seconds! That would mean he would be going at speeds of at least of over MANY TIMES over the speed of sound. Gogeta: He is durable enough to get frozen solid, tank point blank explosions, and take hits from a dragon that shook an entire mountain. Flowey: He is pretty damn experienced, he is fucking 150 years old for crying out loud, of course he is pretty experienced in battle. Gogeta: Also he... Flowey: WAIT! WE FORGOT SOMETHING, HIS DAMN CANE! Gogeta: OH SHIT! Flowey: Basically this is his most known weapon, he can pogo off enemies with it, and club the shit out of his enemies with it, this is by far his most famous weapon even if... he doesn't need it. Gogeta: Well for an old fowl, he is an extreme badass, but even the most badass of people do have flaws that screw them over. Flowey: He is EXTREMELY greedy and can get angry if one tries to take his money, which is a good and a bad thing, good that it makes him stronger, but it is bad because he can lose control and not think straight. Gogeta: And he has his limits, his power and durability has limits. Flowey: Fuck it, if I could fight an entire bar full of strong people I would like it... oh wait I can. Gogeta: Goddamn it. Eugene Krabs Gogeta: Fast food, it is something he all eat even if we... regret it, well when you think of a rich owner of a fast food chain you will most likely think of Burger King or McDonalds, and not a cartoon on Nickelodeon. Flowey: Enter Eugene H. Krabs, the owner of the massive fast food chain, the Krusty Krab, he is extremely wealthy, a unknown net worth yes, but he has a vault of gems and jewels, so he had to be pretty wealthy. Gogeta: Money aside, Mr. Krabs was not the rich man we know today, he originally was a poor little kid... hmmmm... I wonder what that is like. (The screen shows Scrooge McDuck when he was a poor kid) Flowey: Very similar backstories aside, he was a little poor kid alongside his best friend, Sheldon J. Plankton, yes before they were bitter enemies they were best friends. Gogeta: Yes, they were both poor, everyone laughed at them and they wanted one thing, a burger, so they decided to make their own burger, that will destroy the other chain's out of business. Flowey: Well they did, but no one liked it so they did not do anything, Plankton and Krabs then got into a fight then split the recipe in 2, both starting their own businesses, the Chum Bucket, representing Plankton's half. Gogeta: And of course, the Krusty Krab, representing Eugene's half of the recipe of the original burger they made, needless to say, Plankton got gipped in that deal. Flowey: He really did, but remember, it did not get that way overnight, the store closes at 6, even though they have mentioned before different schedules, but anyway. Gogeta: He has fought in the navy before and is a pirate so he does have some combat experience. Flowey: Speaking of combat, how does he fight. Gogeta: Simple, with his BIG MEATY CLAWS. Flowey: With what? Gogeta: His claws are extremely strong and his most used weapon out of his entire arsenal, hell it is basically his entire arsenal. Flowey: I guess this is all he needs, he has been through wars with these claws, defeating the saltiest of scallywags with them. Gogeta: These claws are sharp, able to cut through many things with them such as rock and even metal. Flowey: He can also punch with these, and don't fret, he won't punch you unless you go in between him and his booty. Gogeta: That sounds... off, anyway he does have some weapons, like a flamethrower he used to burn some patties because he thought they were... tainted. Flowey: He is quite the skilled swordfighter, being able to take on an entire army of skeletons by himself just for a hat with nothing but a severed skeleton head as a sword. Gogeta: Those are cool, but what he lacks in a lot of weaponry he makes up 10 fold with power, he is able to lift the entire Krusty Krab like it was nothing. Flowey: He can also tank a lot of shit, like city busting bombs on a regular basis, and some of the time without a scratch. Gogeta: So we established that Krabs is tough, but he is made even tougher with his shell, it is so durable that SpongeBob's arm completely disintegrates when punching it. Flowey: But he has one last thing that makes him a great fighter. Gogeta: Yes, the Sir Pinch a Lot form, it gives Krabs a metal shell instead of a normal one skyrocketing his durability, and speaking of skyrocketing... Flowey: HE HAS FUCKING ROCKETS TO BOOST ANYWHERE AROUND IN! Also he has rocket powered fists. Gogeta: Oh come on he doesn't have rocket powered fis.. (Gogeta gets punched by a rocket powered fist) Gogeta: I stand corrected. Flowey: Mr. Krabs his quite the toughie but he is flawed, he is so greedy that he has no thought process at all. Gogeta: Also he is a complete dick, only paying his workers minimum wage. Flowey: Whatever, Mr. Krabs is one crap, I'll let keep their money. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS KILL EACH OTHER!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in McDuck manor) SpongeBob: Sir... SIR! Krabs: O o o... what is it SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well.... Squidward is sleeping on the job again. Krabs: Isnt that normal? SpongeBob: Right. (Mr Krabs' pockets go wild and he starts going to the surface) (At McDuck manor) Dewey: Uncle Scrooge? When are we going on another adventure? Scrooge: Soon my boy. Huey: It is soooooooooo boring here. Scrooge: Please don't do this to me right now, I have a headache. Huey: Sorry uncle Scrooge. DONALD! Scrooge: Oh goodness, (this is why I love silence) Lewey: Ummmm Uncle! Scrooge: WHAT!? Lewey: Sorry, just wanted to say that there is crap in the money vault. Scrooge: So? It is only a crab. Lewey: He is taking your money. Scrooge: WHAT!? OH NO! (Scrooge goes to the vault) Krabs: WEEEHEEE!!! THERE IS SO MUCH MONEY AND ALL OF IT FOR ME! Scrooge: For you? This is my money. Krabs: BAH! Finders keepers! Scrooge: Do I have to smack you? Krabs: Bring it on poultry. Scrooge: I will! (Scrooge jumps into the money and they both get ready for the fight) (Krabs runs in and punches Scrooge, Scrooge retaliates but smacking Krabs with his cane and then when Krabs is on the ground Scrooge pogoes oh him dealing some damage, Krabs grabs the cane and throws Scrooge against the wall) Scrooge: You got some nerve wanting to fight me! (Scrooge pulls out a rifle and starts to fire at Krabs, but he jumps out of the vault and heads toward the door, Scrooge with rage in his eyes jumps out of the pit and chases after Krabs) Krabs: Okay I'm out why are you still chasing me! Scrooge: Because no good thieves need to be punished. (Krabs stops which surprises Scrooge, Krabs jumps at Scrooge punching him, he then throws him against a rock, when Scrooge gets up he is dazed and Krabs pulls a tree out of the ground and smacks Scrooge with it) Krabs: Ahahahahaha! I am a pirate after all. Scrooge: I suppose you should look behind you. (Mr. Krabs looks behind himself, seeing Scrooge has the Big Bertha next too him, Krabs' eyes screams and the cannon fires, Krabs dodges the first ball but the second cannonball hits him, Scrooge seeing an opportunity activates the Oomph! in which Krabs gets hit by a giant boxing glove, Scrooge starts to laugh as Krabs gets up with anger in his eyes) Krabs: You shouldn't have done that, now you have forced me to actually try. (Krabs runs at Scrooge and tries to punch him, but Scrooge easily dodges, he pulls out a shotgun and shoots Krabs, with the shell bouncing off, Krabs grabs Scrooge by the neck and roots him into the ground, leaving Scrooge neck up in the ground, Scrooge spits out dirt) Scrooge: Oh goodness, he is actually pretty strong. (Scrooge gets out of the ground and pulls out his sword and proceeds to stab Krabs, he then pulls out his cane and smacks Krabs to the city, in the city Scrooge grabs a street light and repeatedly hits Krabs with it while he is on the ground) Krabs: OW! How dare you! Scrooge: This is what happens to thieves! Krabs: I just wanted a little money! Scrooge: That is my money! (Scrooge tries to hit Krabs but he catches the street light, rips it out of Scrooge's hand and then hits him into a building, in the building are enjoying a meal, Krabs goes inside and punches Scrooge, Scrooge then kicks Krabs) Scrooge: Damn! You are persistent. (Scrooge takes out a knife and tries to stab Krabs, and succeeds, but the knife breaks on his shell, while Scrooge is surprised Krabs capitalizes on the moment and throws Scrooge outside again, and then elbow drops him, Krabs then pulls out his flamethrower and aims it at Scrooge) Krabs: It looks like I am having cooked duck today, agagagaga! Scrooge: Is this a flamethrower? (Krabs fires the flamethrower at Scrooge, Scrooge then skyrockets into the air on fire and when he hits the ground he runs with fire on his tail feathers, panicking he jumps in a well and Krabs just laughs on at Scrooge's misfortune) Scrooge: Don't you laugh at the most important McDuck in history. (Scrooge getting increasingly angry decides to rip the well out of the ground and throw it at Krabs, he then grabs his rifle and begins to aim it, he fires it at Krabs with most of the bullets just bouncing off Krabs, Scrooge is getting more angry because of this) Krabs: How can you deal with a man that was in the nav... Oh... my... god... Scrooge: I WILL CRUSH YOU! (Scrooge is holding entire building (don't worry no one was in it) and looks at Krabs. Krabs is looking on in horror as the building comes toward him he cowers in fear but a window from the building hit him so he did not sustain much damage, only a few cuts from the window) Krabs: HA! YOU MISSED! Scrooge: Missed? How could I miss, he was right there! (Krabs proceeds to dig into the ground and Scrooge is still confused how the building could have missed him, Scrooge feels rumbling under his feet and assumes it could not be a good thing, he looks down and gulps. Krabs comes from under the ground and pulls Scrooge under) Scrooge: Oh no! I'm not losing now. (You don't see what is going on under there, but you hear some fighting then, Krabs is seen flying out of hole that he made, Scrooge then jumps out of the whole and looks triumphant, he readies his cane like a golf club for his fall to the ground) Scrooge: Come on you stupid crustacean come to the ground. Krabs: I'm not going to like this am I? (Scrooge smashes Krabs with his cane out of the entire city but now into a forest, Scrooge runs at Krabs, seeing him in a log he assumes that he is dead and walks away, Krabs proceeds to get up and pulls a log and uses his big meaty claws to craft a sword) Krabs: This crab is not finished yet! Scrooge: Oh? Krabs: LETS GO! Scrooge: Oh... En Guarde! (Both clash at each other with sword trading blows with it both seeming even in terms of swordsmanship, Scrooge cuts and cuts and entire tree in half and it falls on both of them, Scrooge is dazed when Krabs' shell protected him from some of the impact, Krabs cuts Scrooge in the arm making him bleed) Scrooge: OW! That actually cut me! Krabs: All is fair in love and war, or in this case, poultry and arm. Agagagaagaga! (Scrooge leaps at Krabs sending them tumbling around, they hit a point where they are at a cliff, both of them tumble at the cliff, they look down scared and then hug each other, and then they fall into it, at the bottom both get up dazed and look at each other angrily) Krabs: HOW DARE YOU! YOU GOT US STUCK HERE! Scrooge: ME!!! You are the one that tried to take my money in the first place. Krabs: YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WENT BERSERK! (Both pull out their swords again and start to sword fight once more again, seeming equal, but as a cheap maneuver Krabs then pulls out his flamethrower and burns Scrooge once more and Scrooge panics again, and Krabs just keeps on laughing, not realizing the big mistake he is making) Scrooge: YOU ARE MAKING ME SO MAD!!! (Scrooge's face grows red and he starts stomping the ground with steam coming out oh his air, the screen pans to his eyes and they roll back saying the letters spelling out "KI" on his left and "LL" on his right. Krabs gulps and Scrooge runs at him, with all intent of deeply harming and he releases a flurry of punches and kicks, and the rips part of the ravine out having g giant club-like rock and hits Krabs out of the ravine as Scrooge promptly follows by jumping out and they are both out of the ravine) Krabs: Ow... That hurt. (Krabs gets up while rubbing his head confused, he looks at Scrooge, who is just a silhouette because of the sun, slowly walking toward him... Krabs pulls another three out of the ground and tries to smack Scrooge with it but Scrooge catches it and through angers bites and breaks it) Scrooge: This is why you don't mess with the McDuck clan! Krabs: Have mercy! Scrooge: You are way past mercy. (Scrooge pulls out his burglar stunner and aims it right at Krabs, he fires with it easily shooting through Krabs, he fires 10 more times and then Scrooge blows into the barrel and walks away and then an odd light seems to be going on and Scrooge looks behind him confused, and then Krabs jumps out in his Sir Pinch a Lot form looking at Scrooge and Scrooge realized this fight is far from over) Scrooge: What... the... f- (Krabs punches Scrooge with a rocket powered fist, he then rushes toward Scrooge grabbing him, and pushing him along the trees with them breaking on Scrooge's body and Krabs then throws Scrooge into the side of a mountain, with quite a bit of it being destroyed) Krabs: Agagagagaga! It looks like this goose is officially cooked. (Scrooge jumps out of the mountain looking at Krabs, he pulls out his Burglar Stunner and fires it at Krabs, with all of the lasers bouncing off he uses the Big Bertha in an effort to kill Krabs, but Krabs punches the cannonball at Big Bertha destroying it. Krabs shoots two rocket powered fists at Scrooge, one hitting his body and one hitting his face and then... Scrooge remembered he had something) Scrooge: HOW COULD I FORGET! Krabs: I think it is time for the closer! (Krabs flies toward Scrooge and he pulls out his Nuetra-Friction and Anti-Inertia Rays and when Krabs is right in front of Scrooge he fires them getting rid of both his Friction and Inertia, the punch doing nothing, Krabs looks confused on what is going on) Krabs: What... what is going on? Scrooge: THIS! (Scrooge kicks Krabs and he slides, away back into the ravine and Scrooge pogoes on Krabs. They both are falling with Scrooge on Krabs. When they reach the bottom Krabs' Sir Pinch a Lot form runs out and the impact on the bottom and with Scrooge's pogo his shell breaks leaving his much less durable and fleshy real body) Krabs: Uh oh. (With his cane he starts brutally hitting Krabs tearing into his flesh and when he is done, Krabs is nothing but a fleshy pile of blood) Scrooge: That is why you don't mess with a McDuck. Analysis Flowey: THAT WAS BRUTAL! I LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gogeta: Yes... well yeah this was quite simply a stomp in Scrooge's favor but we still have to analyze it for reasons. Flowey: Well give Krabs some credit, Scrooge's normal arsenal can't get through Krabs' durable shell, good for him. Gogeta: But Scrooge's more bullshit weapon like the Burglar Stunner would be more than enough to put down Krabs. Flowey: And when the Anti-Inertia and Nuetra-Friction Rays come into play it is all over for Krabs, he did not have any counter for those rays. Gogeta: Fun fact: Scrooge is much more wealthy than Krabs by a long shot, so while this has nothing to do with the battle, it is still fun to point out. Flowey: Have we even gone through their physical states yet, to make this even more of a stomp than it already is. Gogeta: Remember, Scrooge ran from Duckberg (in California) to the North Pole in the matter of seconds! Flowey: That feat is greater than ANYTHING that Krabs has done speed wise. Gogeta: In terms of strength, while both are inconsistent, when Scrooge gets angry he seems to be stronger than Krabs. Flowey: Scrooge is also far smarter and when money comes into play, he still seems to be able to think clearer than Krabs. Gogeta: The Sir Pinch a Lot form did help Krabs, but it was nowhere near enough to beat Scrooge. Flowey: But there is also this fact, Krabs' toonforce is far more inconsistent than Scrooge's, so it is harder to scale Krabs than Scrooge. Gogeta: It looks like Krabs was McFucked. Flowey: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time |-|SlashLion5K= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mickey and Friends vs SpongeBob SquarePants' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Death Battles with Music